The Outlaw Fantasy
by thelast.thingido
Summary: Snow and Charming have a more-than-sometimes habit of roleplaying the early years of the enchanted forest, with the fantasy of Regina chasing at their heels. Season 4a. Snow/Charming sexy times, with a little voyeuristic Regina.


AN: This is an old fic I wrote as a prompt, I just never posted here. It's set during 4a when Snow was the mayor, and it's mostly Snowing smut, but Regina is prominently mentioned. Just a short little one shot, enjoy.

* * *

"The Queen and her men are fast approaching, princess." David whispered in Snow's ear as she stood in Storybrooke's Town Hall, reviewing a few reports in an empty corridor. She gasped in surprise, then her cheeks tinted red, head spinning to glare at his mischievous and twinkling eyes.

"No." The new Mayor said firmly, already knowing what his smirk meant for the state of his thoughts. Besides, they only had maybe ten or fifteen minutes until they had a city council meeting, and people were already gathering for it. She should already be there greeting them.

Charming made a show to dramatically look up and down the empty hallway, causing Snow's eyebrows to crease in annoyance.

"We have to find a place to hide." His hushed tone that flirted on the line of sexual had his wife rolling her eyes and turning away.

"David, stop it." They didn't have time for this, this game the two of them played, filled with illusions of danger and secret affairs from another land. The Queen chasing a princess, and a prince saving her time and time again. They did this sometimes, maybe more times than they should. Maybe more than would seem exactly normal or healthy, but it was their own game, one they did in the privacy of their own home.

Which was not where they were currently.

Still it didn't stop her husband from moving up behind her, hands gripping at her hips and pulling her back against him. His lips pressed to her ear once more, and once more she gasped at the feeling.

"I would never let her near you, my love." The lustful husk in his voice started to break away her defenses, and she was so close to relaxing into the touch. "You'll be safe with me."

David's lips moved lower, mouth settled on her neck and placing light kisses which caused Snow to shiver.

"Charming…" The title was whispered and as weak as her resolve had become, giving into him as he smiled against her skin.

Before she realized it, he pulled away, gently taking Snow's hand and leading her down the hall, with a scandalous grin on his face. She looked around them once more, to make sure no one saw them, as he opened the door to a utility closet and pulled her inside.

Once the door was shut, Snow found herself pushed against it, with David's lips conquering her own in a hungry kiss. It took the breath from her lungs and left her knees weak as she returned the passion vigorously.

"This is dangerous." She said breathlessly, though it didn't sound like much of a complaint or a fear.

"I will face any danger," David responded dramatically, falling to his knees in front of her, causing his wife to gasp at the action. "Any beast," His hands went under her dress, reaching the waistband of her underwear. "Any trial that the Queen could throw at me," He pulled the thin material down her legs, allowing her to step out of them, before momentarily keeping them safe in the back pocket of his jeans. "And I will defeat them all for your honor."

"My honor is yours, Charming." Snow whispered seductively, as he stood once again, his hands moving back up her legs, thumbs tracing along the inside of her thighs. David groaned at the wet heat his fingers fell into, once one hand found it's purchase. Her body was so ready for him that he felt himself harden quickly at the thought.

"We have to be quick." Snow spoke as her head fell against the door, eyes closing for a moment at the feeling of his hand between her legs, moving through her folds and brushing against her clit.

"She won't find us here." Her ears picked up on the rasp in his voice and the sound of him using his other hand to undo the belt around his waist. The former princess opened her eyes to look at her prince.

"The Queen has magic though…" She whispered, then a moan broke from her lips as he pushed two fingers inside her. "Powerful magic." David moved inside her for a moment longer before moving his hand away and kissing her. He was quick to pull himself out of his pants, hard and ready for her, his hands moving up and under her dress to grip firmly at the back of her thighs.

Snow let out a small surprised sound when he used his strength to lift her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his hips automatically. With some of her weight pressed against the door, he used one hand to adjust himself at her entrance. Their eyes met.

"More powerful than this?" Charming asked with a low timbre in his voice, entering her with one quick thrust, and Snow had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out, her fingers gripping hard at his shoulders, pulling at his shirt.

"Oh, Gods. David…" The breathy words came as he started to move in and out of her, grabbing firmly at her hips and moving with a slow but forceful rhythm.

He had her panting against the door, trying to meet his thrusts with her hips, but there wasn't enough room for her to move, so she let him set the pace and felt her body heat up like it was on fire.

His mouth was working it's ways along her neck when her eyes focused on the opposite wall, where a small and cracked mirror hung along the dimly lit closet.

"There's a mirror…" Snow whispered in David's ear. And it was instinct to notice it, and instinct to say it. Her mind was already occupied with a time when mirrors were weapons, and the couple always had to be careful. They never had them in bedrooms or war rooms, always overly cautious. Though now mirrors were nothing like they were, and the former princess felt silly as soon as the words came out of her mouth. But Charming pulled back to look her, not in surprise or mocking, but a very dark expression covered his features.

"Let her see." He growled thrusting his hips faster and faster, knocking the air from her lungs, by both his actions and his words, as one of his hands moved under her dress and between their bodies, rubbing tight and quick circles against her clit. "Let her know that you will never be hers." Snow moaned as a heat inside her coiled tighter. David kissed her rough and possessively, moving deeper inside her, pushing against a spot that made her legs start to shake.

She pulled away from his mouth, gasping.

"I'm close."

And Snow could tell that he was too, his focus becoming more intent and rhythmic, fast short thrusts with his head falling against her shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair then gripped hard at the short blonde between her fingers, her body tensing and jerking against his, a whimpered moan escaping her lips.

Her body sparked and then exploded, every nerve setting fire for a moment as she came, and David was quick to follow, the feeling of her tightening around him caused his hips to buck a few times as he finished inside her.

Their breathing was shallow in the thin air surrounding them, as David gently lowered Snow to the ground, both of them taking a quiet moment to adjust clothing and be decent before they kissed once more, slow and deep, no longer filled with the quick and hard lust that engulfed them moments before, whispering 'I love you's' as the glow started to fade.

Once they left the closet, the couple made their way farther down the hallway until Snow stopped by a small wall mirror, fixing her destroyed make-up the best she could as Charming kissed her on the cheek and quickly jogged away towards where the town was gathered, hoping to buy his wife a few more minutes before anyone became too suspicious.

Just as Snow finally looked presentable…enough, smoothing down her hair a bit, her ears caught on the slow clicking of heels.

She spun around fast and saw Regina right behind her, looking slightly taken back by the quick movement of the younger woman, before she stoned her features once more.

"Regina." She announced a little too loudly and entirely too unnecessary. The former Queen simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're late for your meeting."

"Yes, I-I'm on my way." Snow stuttered through her words, cheeks already started turning red as she looked down to fix a few wrinkles in her dress. "Why aren't you there?" She looked back up at the older woman, confusion caused her eyes to narrow a bit. Regina simply waved her hand absently.

"Well, you see, there's a Snow Queen out there, making evil ice cream sundaes and such. Absences are taken seriously." The new mayor relaxed a bit at her casual and almost annoyed tone. "They sent me to look for you." A pause settled between them, as Regina took a few steps closer to her. "…though, I chose not to. At least not in the _traditional_ sense of the word."

Snow was about to ask her what she was doing here, finding her if she wasn't looking, until she picked up on the mirth in the former Queen's voice. Something very subtle, and the woman's words slightly out of place. She looked at Regina with a growing sense of apprehension. She watched her stoic features for a brief moment before Regina turned slightly to lean over Snow's shoulder, facing the small mirror that she had checked her make-up moments before, tilting her head and fixing imaginary stray hairs.

The apprehension became mortified shock as the former Queen turned back to her with a wide smile before turning on her heels to walk away. Leaving the new mayor frozen in place and her cheeks blazing from embarrassment.

"Come along, Snow." She called as she departed. "Before the _Queen_ finds you."

end.


End file.
